The grass clippings generated when a lawn is mown often are ejected from the mower in clumps that are not easily dispersed by natural elements such as wind or rain. When these clippings are allowed to remain on the lawn, they may block the flow of water and sunlight to the grass, thereby causing significant damage. Furthermore, the clippings create an unsightly appearance on the freshly mown lawn.
For the reasons explained above, the grass clippings generated when a lawn is mown typically are removed. Raking effectively removes both the grass clippings and other debris such as thatch or litter that may be accumulated on the lawn. However, raking is very time consuming and labor intensive. Therefore, lawn mowers typically are provided with grass catchers which are intended to receive the clippings that might otherwise have been deposited on the lawn.
Grass catchers have taken a variety of forms. For example, many older grass catchers are open-topped trays into which the clippings are sent. Often, however, the grass clippings are blown away from the open-topped grass catcher by the action of ambient wind or by air currents created by the moving lawn mower blades. These open topped grass catchers also typically are difficult to empty neatly.
Other prior art grass catchers define flexible bags that are attachable to the chute of a power lawn mower. These flexible bags often are provided with either an internal or an external support to keep the bag substantially opened, thus facilitating the flow of clippings into the grass catcher. Many such grass catchers are subject to rapid deterioration either due to the decaying action of wet grass clippings adjacent the material of the bag or due to the various stresses created on the material by the supporting structure. Furthermore, the material from which these bags are made generally provides a poor air flow. Consequently the grass clippings often accumulate near the mouth of the prior art grass catcher, thus preventing the complete filling of the bag. As a result of this problem the grass catcher has to be emptied more frequently, thereby adding significantly to the time required to mow the lawn. Furthermore, these grass catchers typically are emptied by shaking the grass out of the opening that is attachable to the chute of the lawn mower. This opening, however, invariably is small, and considerable effort is required to completely empty the bag. Zipper or snap openings have been provided in the opposite end of the bag. However, these mechanical closures often become blocked with grass clippings or other such debris and they seldom function properly.
Other grass catchers have defined enclosures with solid plastic side walls. These prior art structures are easier to empty than a bag, and will not collapse like a bag. However, the solid walls of these grass catchers do not provide a desirable air flow. More particularly, the air flow that carries the grass into the grass catcher often will rebound off the walls of the structure to cause a reversed air flow. Consequently, grass may accumulate immediately adjacent the chute of the lawn mower, thus creating a need for frequent emptying of this prior art solid plastic grass catcher.
Still other grass catchers have been made from a heavy duty metallic mesh material. These structures have been fairly heavy and costly to manufacture. Furthermore, the metallic materials are particularly susceptible to deterioration when subjected to the moisture present in the grass clippings and the various fertilizing chemicals that may be used on a lawn. Thus, the prior art metallic mesh grass catchers must either be made from either an expensive grade of material that is not subjected to decay or they require extensive maintenance to prevent such decay.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an efficient grass catcher for a lawn mower.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a grass catcher that assures a desirable flow of air and grass clippings.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide a grass catcher that is inexpensive to manufacture and is low in maintenance.
It is yet another object of the subject invention to provide a grass catcher that is light weight and is easy to dump.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide a grass catcher that will not be blocked by grass clippings prior to reaching its capacity.